The Petals of My Heart
by Hatori's Snowdrop Princess
Summary: After Tohru talks to Akitoin the anime's last episode he decides to accept her offer of friendship. As they draw closer so does the end of Akito's life. Will it end in heartbreak? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

'Sup! Welcome to The Petals of My Heart!

* * *

Full summary:

After Tohru talks to Akito (in the anime's last episode) he decides to accept her offer of friendship. As they draw closer so does the end of Akito's life. Will it end in heartbreak? Or will it be a happy ending?

* * *

_Shigure called her a flower on many accounts. After meeting her I'd have to agree that she is something bright and pretty. After meeting her I can feel my heart beating. It's as if she has brought me back to life. For once in my life I want to share with someone, the petals in my heart._

-Akito Sohma

* * *

The phone rang in Shigure's house and Kyo picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked boredly.

"Is Tohru Honda there?" asked a woman on the other end.

"Yeah, who is this?" Kyo retorted.

"Akito requests Miss Honda's presence at the main house today as soon as possible. Please send her, if she has to she may bring one other person. That is all."

The woman hung up and Kyo dropped the phone on horror. Kyo ran to Shigure to tell him the news. Shigure sat in thought as he went over the last visit to see Akito. Last time he had ordered Hatori to suppress Tohru's memories.

Tohru came into the kitchen humming a happy song. She went into the fridge to get the ingredients for this morning's breakfast.

"Tohru," Shigure started. "Akito wants to see you again. He says that you can bring one other person. I suppose they're for support."

"One other person?" Tohru repeated.

Tohru cracked open the eggs as she thought. Her mind wandered up the steps and into Yuki's room.

Breakfast was done being made and the table was ready for everybody. Yuki was the last to come down the stairs and sat at his usual spot.

"Yuki," Tohru breathed.

Shigure and Kyo looked up from their meal and listened.

"I'm going to see Akito today. Would you come with me if your not too busy?" Tohru continued.

Yuki thought about what it would feel like to see Akito again after that incident and quickly understood that she may be extremely frightened to attend the meeting on her own, nor did he wish her to go alone. He nodded and she smiled. After breakfast they left the house for the main house.

* * *

Akito sat in his room with his birds waiting for Tohru's arrival.

"Did she really think that she could change anything? I am the core of the curse. She will suffer I promise you," Akito said to himself.

"I highly doubt it. You know that she is the only one. She is destined to save us," his alter ego snickered.

"The day Tohru Honda saves us is the day I die," he spat.

"Perhaps. We are to die soon. At any moment we could just die and we can do nothing to stop that."

Akito's face twisted into a sad one, his sadistic smile gone. There was a knock at the door and Tohru entered with Yuki behind her. The two kneeled down side by side in front of him.

"Yuki? So good of you to come," Akito whispered as he approached them.

Yuki sat still as Akito put his hand on his back and touched Tohru.

"An interesting choice, Honda," Akito breathed. "You both must be wondering why I asked Honda here."

Akito placed his arms around her and Tohru cringed in fear a little bit.

"The truth is, Tohru that I can't get you off of my mind. You seemed to have offered me the silly thing you call friendship the last time you were here. I'm taking that offer. Stand up and walk around freely. You can see me anytime you like. That is, if you think you can break the curse. Speak."

"I- I know that I can't break the curse but, I want to try and I want to be your friend, Akito. Share your pain with me," Tohru stuttered.

"Maybe another time," he said glaring at Yuki. "See me some other time."

Yuki and Tohru got up and left. Akito watched them walk off and thought about the road ahead.

"Miss Honda, I'm not sure but I think that this is a good time to tell you," Yuki muttered.

"Yuki, why can't you call me Tohru?"

Yuki thought for a moment and slowly said," I was afraid to show you that- I love you, m- no Tohru." Yuki smiled his warm smile and Tohru was amazed a boy had never said that he loved her before.

Tohru returned the smile and blushed a little.

"I see. Well, I'm sorry but I don't know what I feel."

Yuki's smile faded a little and force a laugh, "Of course, Miss Honda."

"Call me Tohru."

"Alright, Tohru."

Akito watched the two so happy.

* * *

Kyo sat in his room reading when Yuki came in.

"What do you think your doing?" Kyo asked quietly.

"I want to try it as well."

"What?" Kyo choked a little.

"Kyo, who did decide that the cat and the rat had to hate each other? You see Tohru has become somewhat friends with Akito."

"Say what?"

"I thought we could be friends," Yuki whispered.

Kyo gave Yuki a weird look.

"Are you for real? We've always hated each other! Why change now?"

"Because, if Tohru can do it then so can we. Akito can kill her and she's trying and I want to try to for Tohru. It would make her happy if we became friends."

Kyo thought for a moment and replied," Only for Tohru."

Yuki smiled and left.

"That was weird," Kyo thought.

* * *

Days continued to fly by and Tohru always left early to see Akito. Yuki and Kyo fought less but still argued a lot. Shigure felt his heart warm watching these new beginnings. Shigure gazed at the picture on his desk of a woman that he could never have but still smiled.

"Akito?" Tohru called and Akito came inside.

"Hello, Tohru," he said with a smile.

"I brought you some fruit. Is something wrong?" Tohru asked carefully.

"I have six months left in my life. After that-" Akito retorted sadly.

Tohru embraced Akito as he began to cry. A switchblade knife was in his hand and he tried to flip it open but something was stopping him.

"What is this?" he thought. "This woman has come into our family and is trying to change this. I have to make her suffer. Physical and mental wounds!"

"Akito, I know it was fast, but I'm starting to really love you," she cried.

Akito now realized why he couldn't hurt this girl no matter how much he wanted to. Akito closed his eyes and felt his heart beating inside his chest. This was love. He was in love with Tohru Honda. This was the only person who could really love him; she was indeed the one to break the curse. Everyone else was afraid of him that's why they listened to him. She listened out of love, not fear.

Tohru returned home with her eyes red from crying over Akito's short life span. Yuki and Kyo looked up from the TV and ran to her side.

"What's wrong?" Kyo asked urgently.

"What has Akito done to you?" Yuki demanded.

"Nothing, Akito didn't do anything to me. But, he'll be gone soon and I'm just starting to know him, I'm just starting to love him."

The word love struck Yuki's heart and it sank. Yuki turned and went to his room Kyo, his new friend followed him while Tohru ran off to get dinner started.

* * *

"Yuki?" Kyo called over.

They went into Yuki's room.

"What's up?"

"She loves him, Kyo. There's no way that she could ever love me the same way. I can tell apart the love for her friends, the love for her mother, and her love for Akito. She sees him everyday and her friends sparingly. She only sees us everyday because we live together," Yuki burst.

Kyo watched a man let his emotions take over. Only Tohru would be able to help Yuki.

* * *

An hour later Kyo came downstairs to eat dinner with Tohru and Shigure.

"Where's Yuki?"

"He's not hungry," Kyo grunted. "He said not to bother him, he doesn't feel well."

"Oh," Tohru sighed.

"Tohru, there are five settings. Even without Yuki there should be four. Is someone else here?"

The doorbell rang and Tohru jumped up to get it.

"Hello," they heard Tohru say.

"Good evening, Tohru," came Akito's voice.

Akito came into the dining room and looked down on Kyo and Shigure with a smile. Tohru was close behind him and they seated themselves next to each other.

"A-Akito, this is a pleasant surprise," Shigure greeted.

Kyo remained silent and watched Tohru carefully. Right away he could tell that there was a different love that Tohru showed Akito. The way she let him hold her, the way she spoke to him. She was happier than usual. Shigure watched as the evil head of the family warped into something warmer, full of love.

Akito was different somehow. He let himself feel emotion for the first time since he was told that he was born to die. Shigure felt slightly delighted that Akito was saved. It's just too bad that it came at the end of his short life.

Tohru and Akito disappeared somewhere after washing dishes. The house was full of laughter with Akito in it. Tohru and Akito sat hand in hand watching the sunset. Akito found himself with the knife again but this time it flipped open without warning. His arm seemed to move by itself and-

* * *

I'm never sure where to leave you hanging… See yah next time! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! You guys really like it that much to come back? AWESOME!

* * *

Chapter 2

Akito struggled with himself for a while and looked at the knife. It kept showing up in the same hand and now Akito really did love Tohru, he had no intention to hurt her and he wasn't going to.

"You know that she is the source of all evil!" Akito's bad side whined, seeing that his other half was refusing to kill the girl.

"No, I love her."

"Love? What do you know about love? You've never loved anyone and no one has ever loved you before! Akito, get a hold of yourself!" the bad side spat.

"I know it now. It's never too late to try!"

"It is too late! You can never say that it isn't! It's too late to live! It's too late to love! It's too late to even make up for your sins! It's always too late!"

"No!" Akito screamed and forced the knife into his own hand.

Tohru jumped when she heard the knife fall to the ground.

"Akito?"

She let go of him and saw the blood dripping from hi hand and onto her plushie soft bed. Tohru ran out of the room to get the first aid kit.

"You stupid son of a bitch! How dare you hurt me. I am your flesh and blood, I am you!"

"Not anymore!" Akito refused.

"What? You think you can get rid of me? Without me your weak just like the rest of this damn family!" his other half laughed.

"I can be who I want to be! I just have to be myself! And being myself does not include taking orders from the likes of you!"

Tohru came back in and tended to the wound with love.

"What happened, Akito?" she asked with concern.

"I had a fight with myself," Akito admitted.

"With yourself?" Tohru inquired in alarm. "How? Why?"

"Part of me still thinks that you are nothing but trouble for our family. I disagreed with my other half and in my head I can hear myself yelling. But, that's not me anymore. I've changed, Tohru. Believe me!"

"I believe you, Akito. I believe you because I love you. If you do kill me will you promise that you'll be the one conscious when I die so that I can tell you I love you?" Tohru requested with a heartwarming smile.

Akito looked at her amazed and she just sat there happy. Akito nodded and Tohru giggled to show her happiness.

* * *

"She always says things like that," Yuki thought as he watched her from the crack between the door and the frame. "What chance do I have with her now?"

Yuki moved downstairs solemnly and sat next to the softly snoring Kyo on the couch. Yuki lay back and rested the back of his hand on his forehead.

'What's up?" Kyo grunted, feeling Yuki's presence on the other end.

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry."

Kyo opened his eyes and rubbed them. They were red and you could tell that he had been crying.

"What's wrong?"

"My girlfriend broke up with me," Kyo sighed.

"Was she just here?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"What's this? Two young boys sitting at home on a Friday night? When I was young I was out partying all night long!" Shigure announced cheerfully.

"That is until Hatori brought you and my brother home for causing him trouble," Yuki remembered being told once.

"Did Hatori tell you that? No, I suppose it was Aaya. Well, why are you just sitting here? Even though Akito is here you don't have to be."

"Shigure why don't you ever shut up!" Kyo shouted.

"I know, I'll go out and you stay here. Ta ta!"

With that Shigure left the two sitting on the couch. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Kyo got up to answer it.

"Who the hell knocks anymore? We have a doorbell you know!" Kyo mumbled as he opened the door.

"Kyo! I've missed you so much!" Kagura said happily.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you!" Kyo told her forcefully.

Kagura held back a punch and examined his face.

"I found out that your girlfriend dumped you," Kagura said quietly. "I just came to make you feel better."

"No thanks."

"Kyo, how can you be so mean?" Kagura cried.

"Go away."

"But, Kyo-"

"Get lost! I don't want to deal with you!" Kyo screamed.

"I understand. I'll go," Kagura agreed glumly.

Kagura turned around slowly and walked off with her head hanging down low.

"Dammit, that Kagura is so annoying!"

"Kyo, you should give her a chance," Yuki advised. "Or you may lose all chances at love."

Kyo moved sluggishly up the stairs and shut the door once he got to his room.

* * *

Tohru and Akito lay under the covers sleeping soundly in each other's comfort. There was no way that people couldn't tell what had gone on. With smiles on there was no doubt that Tohru and Akito had bonded in the most intimate way. Even though it had only been about three weeks since they were accepted by each other they felt as if they had known one another all their lives. This was true love and Yuki knew it as he approached her bed almost catlike to pull the covers up over Tohru's bare chest. He kissed her on the forehead and left.

Yuki knocked on the door of Kyo's room and when no reply came he went in noticing that in a small rage Kyo had forgotten to lock his door.

"Hey, Stupid Cat," Yuki whispered. "In a short time who knew the cat and the rat could become best friends? Kyo, I just wished I could have tried it sooner. I wish you the best of luck in everything you do. I would appreciate it if you took good care of Tohru while I'm gone. Bye, Kyo."

Yuki put a note on Kyo's desk and left closing and locking the door behind him.

"Where do you think your going?" Shigure asked out of the shadows when he saw Yuki with a bag.

"I prefer you not to know."

"Running away because you think that you don't have a chance with Tohru? That shows sign of a weak man. You can't possibly be giving up this easily. I don't see how you can be Aaya's little brother. You're nothing alike."

"That makes two of us and I'll take that last one as a compliment."

"You know, Akito will die soon. After that you'll have plenty of time to have Tohru all to yourself."

Yuki pondered this for a moment. How could he forget about Akito's short life span so easily? Supposedly this had been nagging him in the back of his mind.

"I'll be back. I need to clear my head," he explained and Shigure let him pass.

"Be back soon, Akito will die sooner than he knows."

Yuki departed as the sun was coming up and Shigure stood over Tohru's bed.

"I didn't know that anyone could ever love Akito enough," Shigure sighed and went into his own room for some sleep.

* * *

Originally I thought that no one would like this story but since some people do I will try to prolong my original plan for this story. Thank you so much for your support! See you next time! Bye bye! 


	3. Chapter 3

Heyz!

* * *

Chapter 3

Yuki knocked on the door of an average looking house. A young boy emerged from behind the door and stared up at him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked without much interest.

"I'm Yuki Sohma. I'm here to see Hanajima."

"I see. I'll be right back. Please wait here."

He allowed Yuki to pass him as he closed the door. He ushered Yuki to a chair and disappeared up the stairs and Yuki was alone. He looked at all of the pictures around him Hanajima and Megumi were caught smiling a few times with their happy looking parents.

Megumi knocked on his sister's door and waited for a reply.

"Come in," Hana answered.

Hana sat on her bed looking a little stunned when Megumi said," Yuki Sohma is downstairs."

Hana nodded and followed Megumi back to Yuki.

"Why are you here?" Hana asked in her usual tone.

"Tohru is in love with a dangerous man. This man has caused almost everyone in my family chaos and sadness. I'm afraid that he'll do the same to Tohru. Would you do something to stop her?" Yuki requested.

Hana sat on the couch and seemed untouched by the news, as if she already new everything. Yuki held his breath waiting for her to respond.

"How did he do that? For me to help you or even consider it I need to know how. I will not destroy my best friend's heart on a hunch. Your waves, they're telling me that you are heartbroken. This can be an act of anger or revenge to ruin someone else's relationship," Hana continued her thoughts aloud.

Yuki knew that Hana was right. Tohru was his only sort of comfort that he had in a long time. He fell in love with her; from her smile to the warmness of her heart. She taught him to forgive and to express himself a little more. Now he wondered if at his own expense should he reveal the Sohma family secret, the cursed life that he was forced to live everyday. Yuki felt a new feeling looking at Hana. Perhaps he was too immature to know what love was, for he thought he was falling for Hana. But, that was impossible he was in love with Tohru. Now he had mixed feelings and he just began to frustrate himself.

"Chaos. Now you're in love with two people and you don't know what to think anymore," Hana read. "Now is a good time I think. This may cheer you up."

Yuki looked interested in what Hana had to say now.

"I know that you're in love with Tohru… But, I couldn't help but notice that your waves are among the most romantic in our school. Your waves tell me that your love is pure so… tell me how this man is horrible."

"You'll help me?"

"Maybe."

Hana looked at him and she waited.

"The man is the head of my family and he is very scary. However, Tohru's kindness caused them both to love each other. I'm afraid that if they go on like this together he may hurt her. His name is Akito and he's a very angry person, anger controls him and if he gets out of control then…"

"I see, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Hana bid Yuki farewell at the door and Yuki continued down the street and onto the subway.

* * *

"You don't trust me do you? Taking your precious Tohru away? She certainly does seem to like me, that ugly girl," Akito's voice whispered in Yuki's ear.

Yuki spun around and looked at Akito and made a frightened face as Akito sneered at him. Yuki seemed confused at how he could love and kiss her and have sex with Tohru at one minute and hate her the next.

"Tohru is very disgusting isn't she?" Akito went on.

"No, she's very cute," Yuki stammered, looking down.

"What was that? Are you disagreeing with me?" Akito snarled.

The train stopped and Akito pushed him out the door and against a column. He looked like a murderer and then he looked sad.

"What's going on?" Akito asked.

Yuki looked bewildered and nudged Akito off. Akito put a hand to his forehead and shook his head.

"He tried to disagree with you. He wants to take Tohru away from you," Akito's alter- ego growled in his head.

"No, he can't I won't let him take my Tohru away from me!" Akito shouted in rage and shoved Yuki and he bumped into a woman and took rat form.

The woman watched as the little mouse fell onto the tracks she looked afraid and screamed, "Yuki!" The train came close and her eyes widened.

Yuki looked at her and the track and reached into her bag. She snatched a long ribbon and threw the ribbon. It wrapped around Yuki's tiny stomach and she reeled him in. The next thing he knew he was in a purse next to some lipstick and on top of tissues. Everyone stared at the woman and she ran off.

* * *

"Are you okay?" she asked once they were out of the subway.

"Yeah, thanks," Yuki said as he lay in her lap.

"No problem. So… how's Kyo?"

"He's upset, Uo."

"I guess it was kinda sudden that I broke up with him but, I didn't want to hurt him anymore.

Yuki took off with his clothes and ran behind a tree.

"Go on."

"I'm leaving and I thought that if I hurt him he wouldn't come after me. I don't want him hurt."

"Why don't you take him with you? When are you leaving?"

"Once our senior year is finished."

"Take him with you," Yuki demanded.

"I can't. I'm leaving because… because," Uo tired before she broke into tears. "Because I'm getting married. My dad decided it when my mom wasn't with us anymore, he thought that without a mother's love I wouldn't know how to love someone else or something stupid like that."

"Run away," Yuki demanded. "Kyo will suffer the fate of being the cat and with you gone he would suffer even more."

Yuki had no idea why he was saying these things. He was probably saying that because secretly that's what he wanted to do with Tohru for so long. Yuki wanted someone to live out what he had wanted for so long. Uo looked suddenly relieved with Yuki's words.

"I will. I'll take Kyo and I'll run away! Thank you so much!"

* * *

Kyo opened the door and Hana stood there with her usual unemotional face.

"I'm here to see Tohru," she explained and Kyo pointed out that she was upstairs in her room putting away laundry.

Tohru greeted her with her usual pleasing smile and she invited her to sit on the bed but Hana refuse. She looked like she had something heavy on her mind.

"Tohru, your new boyfriend may not be what he appears."

Tohru's smile faded and she looked confused.

"How did you know that I was dating someone?"

"Your romantic waves were excessive, I could feel them from downstairs," Hana covered up, thinking that Yuki may not want to be revealed.

"Oh, well he's really nice so you have nothing to worry about."

"Tohru, people aren't always what they appear to be. I don't want you hurt," Hana pushed.

"I won't get hurt. Don't worry about me. Mom always said that you should give people a chance. When I gave Akito a chance he turned out to be one of the nicest people in the world."

Hana had a look of shock and she slowly turned her head towards the bedroom door.

"Hana?" Tohru called from what seemed like a distant place in Hana's mind.

"Something very evil has entered this house. Tohru stay behind me."

Akito's head poked in with his sadistic smile.

"Akito!"

"Akito? Do not come near her!" Hana demanded.

"Why not? She's my girlfriend, I love her," he sneered.

"Go away!" Hana persisted.

Tohru was still bewildered and watched an argument start.

"Um… Hana it's okay," Tohru insisted.

"No, his waves are impure he intends to hurt you."

"Silence you pathetic human being! How dare you try to rise up against me. For this you will suffer. I tried to be nice and patient but, apparenetly I'm not getting through to you. Waves? You think you know me by reading 'waves'? In this house I am God! If you will be involved with anyone in this house then you obey me! Now, move, wench!" Akito shouted.

Kyo rushed upstairs and grabbed Akito before he could lunge at Hana. Akito struggled within Kyo's grip and slammed Kyo into the wall trying to get him off. Hana kept Tohru close to the wall and had her arms spread out and she struggled to stand her ground as Tohru fought against Hana to get to Akito. Akito stared around the room and spotted the perfect thing to get Kyo off his back. He moved slowly towards Tohru's desk and thrust the scissors into Kyo's hand. Kyo growled in pain but still held on, Akito grabbed Kyo's weakened hand and threw him over and into the wall. Kyo slid to the ground and lay there. Akito's anger drove him to grab Kyo by the collar and drag him down the stairs. Tohru and Hana winced at the crashes and went downstairs cautiously and watched Kyo thrash around as Akito kept coming at him and threw things in his direction. After about three minutes Kyo fell to the ground once more with the sound of snapping bones his arm lay limply at his side, bent in two abnormal directions. His face was bruising and scratched, a pool of blood melted underneath his head and Tohru and Hana were at his side in a second and Akito now turned towards them. Hana hugged Tohru and Akito sneered at them and his eyes were completely meticulous and none of the Akito she loved was left, she knew it now.

* * *

Wow, I really never thought that this story would go so far and to think it would be a one-shot… Well, how well am I dragging it out? R&R plz! No flames! Thanks, greatly appreciated! 


	4. Chapter 4

Uo ran off in the direction of Shigure's house with Yuki behind her. They arrived there and noticed that there was something horrible in the air. There was a strange smell and the silence surrounding the house was deafening.

"Kyo! Kyo!" Uo shouted.

Uo and Yuki looked at the partially destroyed living room and they stepped over the door and a lamp. Uo looked around the room, examining the damage. Yuki looked at the totaled desk in Shigure's office.

"Kyo! Tohru! Writer guy!" Uo called out.

When Yuki returned to the room Uo looked frightened and Yuki touched her soothingly and they heard a moan coming from under them on the couch. Uo and Yuki jumped up and tore off the remaining cushions and saw a foot sticking out and they looked farther through where a cover should have overlapped all of the metal springs and things. A bloody arm with the red and white beaded bracelet on the wrist was reaching out.

"Kyo!" Uo gasped. "How do we get him out of there?"

Yuki examined the situation and decided Kyo could endure a little more pain and he pushed his leg in. Kyo yelped in pain as it scraped against a broken spring. Once Kyo was completely under the couch Yuki and Uo flipped it over and dragged Kyo out.

They moved him onto a chair that didn't look broken and stood at his sides.

"What happened?" Yuki inquired.

"Akito happened dammit! He took her somewhere, he was mad I tried but he got her."

"Who? Who did he take?" Yuki panicked, fearing for Tohru.

"Hanajima," Kyo replied.

Yuki seemed confused, he was sure that it would be Tohru, Hana… why would she be here? Yuki thought for a while and then he remembered that he went to Hanajima for help. She must have come and gotten in Akito's way, his rage drove him to take Hana and do something horrible to Hana for refusing to give into his demands.

"Is Tohru here?" Yuki continued on, his tone changed to a more dread.

"Upstairs I think," Kyo groaned when Uo touched his hand.

Yuki went upstairs and saw Tohru sitting on her bed hugging herself and every minute or so looking at her hands. Her eyes were wide even when she looked at Yuki. She ran to him and hugged his arm.

"Yuki, I'm so glad your back! There's something wrong with Akito. Something you should know," Tohru whispered.

"Tohru, your hands!" Yuki noticed.

Dried blood stained her snow-white hands and it was all over the sleeves of her dress.

"Let me explain. Akito came while Hana was here and she told him not to come near me. She said that something about his waves wasn't right. But, what you don't know is that Akito has two sides. His kind, sensitive side is the one I love but, the one you all see is his more evil side. He's been fighting it back ever since that day. But, he's so scary now and I can't reach him. I can't reach him anymore. Yuki what am I going to do?" Tohru broke into tears and sobbed into her blood stained hands.

Yuki realized that he couldn't break this new bond between the woman he loved and the man that she wanted. He was being selfish because the man he despised the most got the core of his affection to fall in love with him. He was jealous and there was nothing that he could do to prevent the fact that she was in love. Now that he had admitted his feelings to himself he was able to focus better on the matter at hand, was that Hanajima's blood on Tohru's hands?

"Was Hanajima alright when he took her?"

"Who told you?"

"Kyo, he's downstairs with Uo."

"No, when she wouldn't move Akito shoved her and she hit her head on the bookcase. She still wouldn't let him near me so he took her away. He said that he would get rid of her so that she couldn't interfere anymore. I think he went to the main house and forced all of the other juunishi to show that even if he is in love with an outsider no one else can interfere."

Uo ran off in the direction of Shigure's house with Yuki behind her. They arrived there and noticed that there was something horrible in the air. There was a strange smell and the silence surrounding the house was deafening.

"Kyo! Kyo!" Uo shouted.

Uo and Yuki looked at the partially destroyed living room and they stepped over the door and a lamp. Uo looked around the room, examining the damage. Yuki looked at the totaled desk in Shigure's office.

"Kyo! Tohru! Writer guy!" Uo called out.

When Yuki returned to the room Uo looked frightened and Yuki touched her soothingly and they heard a moan coming from under them on the couch. Uo and Yuki jumped up and tore off the remaining cushions and saw a foot sticking out and they looked farther through where a cover should have overlapped all of the metal springs and things. A bloody arm with the red and white beaded bracelet on the wrist was reaching out.

"Kyo!" Uo gasped. "How do we get him out of there?"

Yuki examined the situation and decided Kyo could endure a little more pain and he pushed his leg in. Kyo yelped in pain as it scraped against a broken spring. Once Kyo was completely under the couch Yuki and Uo flipped it over and dragged Kyo out.

They moved him onto a chair that didn't look broken and stood at his sides.

"What happened?" Yuki inquired.

"Akito happened dammit! He took her somewhere, he was mad I tried but he got her."

"Who? Who did he take?" Yuki panicked, fearing for Tohru.

"Hanajima," Kyo replied.

Yuki seemed confused, he was sure that it would be Tohru, Hana… why would she be here? Yuki thought for a while and then he remembered that he went to Hanajima for help. She must have come and gotten in Akito's way, his rage drove him to take Hana and do something horrible to Hana for refusing to give into his demands.

"Is Tohru here?" Yuki continued on, his tone changed to a more dread.

"Upstairs I think," Kyo groaned when Uo touched his hand.

Yuki went upstairs and saw Tohru sitting on her bed hugging herself and every minute or so looking at her hands. Her eyes were wide even when she looked at Yuki. She ran to him and hugged his arm.

"Yuki, I'm so glad your back! There's something wrong with Akito. Something you should know," Tohru whispered.

"Tohru, your hands!" Yuki noticed.

Dried blood stained her snow-white hands and it was all over the sleeves of her dress.

"Let me explain. Akito came while Hana was here and she told him not to come near me. She said that something about his waves wasn't right. But, what you don't know is that Akito has two sides. His kind, sensitive side is the one I love but, the one you all see is his more evil side. He's been fighting it back ever since that day. But, he's so scary now and I can't reach him. I can't reach him anymore. Yuki what am I going to do?" Tohru broke into tears and sobbed into her blood stained hands.

Yuki realized that he couldn't break this new bond between the woman he loved and the man that she wanted. He was being selfish because the man he despised the most got the core of his affection to fall in love with him. He was jealous and there was nothing that he could do to prevent the fact that she was in love. Now that he had admitted his feelings to himself he was able to focus better on the matter at hand, was that Hanajima's blood on Tohru's hands?

"Was Hanajima alright when he took her?"

"Who told you?"

"Kyo, he's downstairs with Uo. It'll be okay, Tohru."

"No, when she wouldn't move Akito shoved her and she hit her head on the bookcase. She still wouldn't let him near me so he took her away. He said that he would get rid of her so that she couldn't interfere anymore. I think he went to the main house and forced all of the other juunishi to show that even if he is in love with an outsider no one else can interfere."

Tohru burst out in tears and sobbed into Yuki's shirt. Yuki clenched his fists and pushed Tohru away. Yuki rose to his feet and a tear dropped on Tohru's hand and she looked up. Yuki, so strong and so proud now was the one crying and Tohru stopped. She stood next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Yuki, every time you tell me 'It'll be okay,' I know it will be. But, we have to go after her. Yuki! We have to go after her! Yuki!"

"I hear you but, I don't know what to do," Yuki said frustratedly. "Tohru! I can't go up against Akito! He IS God! I am nothing! It's him against me, who do you think is going to win!" Yuki shouted.

"Damn rat! It's not just you!" Kyo yelled from the door.

Yuki and Tohru looked at Kyo and Uo standing there together and he thought for a short while and nodded. They weren't many but, they were together as one and they could do this, they could confront Akito.

* * *

Hope you guys review every chappie, 'cause I love to see your support everytime I check my mail. It makes me so happy and right after this chapter is published I'm starting the next. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, sorry 'bout repeating in the last chapter. I write these things and then I want to start something new with it and well… you get that mess.

* * *

Chapter 5

They waited for Kyo to feel like himself again before setting their plan into action. Yuki watched Tohru tear herself apart out o fear and he couldn't take it. It killed him to watch her, now he knew how Hatori felt every time he had to see Kana. The pain was unbearable because when you truly love someone you feel what he or she feels. Luckily, Uo was strong and she was able to help Tohru even though inside she was hurting just as much. Kyo didn't let any sort of pain get in his way and his will lead him to a quick recovery, and the group could now think more about how to rescue Hana. Yuki had assured the two women that Hana would be alive for quite a while since Akito enjoyed torturing his prey.

"Ack!"

Hana dripped blood on Akito's polished oak floorboards. He hit her bare skin again with one of Hatori's borrowed belts. Hana lay naked and shackled to the ground, the only thing covering her was the bandages that Hatori had fixed around her thin figure. She was so weak that she could barely lit her head.

"Not so tough now, bitch?" Akito shouted. "Don't you regret protecting that wench? Don't you regret ever going up against me?"

Hana said nothing and Akito stepped on her back as hard as he could so that she would twitch her slim fingers.

"Answer me!" he demanded.

Hana still lay quiet and he pulled her long charcoal colored hair toward his face while he stayed in the upright position. The chain that bound her stopped and cut into the tops of her hands and he thrust her up. Hana winced at the sight of her own blood.

"Answer me!" He pulled tugged at her. Silence. Akito burst out again and continued the action until Shigure came into the doorframe. Hana dropped to the floor like a rag doll and Akito ushered Shigure in.

"Playing games again I see?" Shigure said smoothly.

"Why should you care?" Akito snarled.

"I suppose I don't. But, that doesn't mean you can keep doing that to her. If she bleeds to death how will you be able to kill her in front of everyone?"

"Heh, I guess you're right."

"I came here to warn you. Yuki and Kyo are coming, and they're not very happy."

"Let them come. You will protect me. Isn't that right, Shigure?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Hana gathered her strength, "How could you? How could you betray Tohru like this? She trusted you! This isn't right! This isn't how it's supposed to be!"

Akito moved slightly towards her and then kneeled down next to her.

"Then how is it supposed to be? Are you just talking without thinking things through? You're a foolish girl. By the way, I never said that you could speak. Shigure, let's play a new 'game'. Bring her to Hatori and have her memories suppressed, after that I want you two teach her our ways and my morals. Go now! You have very little time and a lot of work to do," Akito ordered.

Shigure bowed his head and unshackled Hana. Akito's eyes told him to be rough and so he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out the door. Hana struggled within his grip, she put her feet down and bit at his arm until he bled and even then Shigure held onto her after shooting her a sharp look. He explained what had happened and their orders to Hatori.

"This won't take long," Hatori advised as Hana looked as if she were going to hurt them.

Shigure held her as if she was a rabid animal and Hatori touched her face. She gnawed at his flesh and Hatori, unflinching, did his job. Hana fell back and Shigure looked down at her, Hatori nodded and lay her on a bed. Shigure smoked a cigarette and then glanced at the handsome doctor.

"What is it?" Hatori said calmly.

"You have a plan. Don't you?"

"I don't think it's necessary to follow Akito's orders this time."

"Who would've thought? Hatori Sohma hard on the outside but, has a soft spot for pretty girls."

Hatori continued shuffling his papers and arranging them to his liking.

* * *

"Are we ready?" Uo asked again.

"We'll be ready in two weeks," Yuki replied solemnly.

"What if we can't rescue her? What if it's-" Tohru began.

"Don't say it!" Uo shouted. "This will work, if it doesn't then we gave it an honest try. That's all we have to keep thinking."

Kyo put a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "It's okay. It's okay to cry, it's okay to complain. Drop the stubborn act and just do what you feel."

"Don't lecture me. I know what I have to do. I have to do this… for Tohru."

"Do it for yourself too."

"What about Tohru?"

"Tohru can take care of herself."

* * *

**two weeks later**

"Okay, to the Sohma Estate," Yuki concluded.

"No," Tohru disagreed. "There's one more thing we have to do, right, Uo?"

"You bet, can't do it otherwise."

The four stood at Kyoko's grave and they left flowers.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hey, Kyoko."

"Mom, we're going to get Hana back today. You'll watch over us right? I hope you're having a good time where you are. I love you."

"Kyoko, just be sure to have good things in store for us when we all get back."

They turned but Yuki could've sworn he heard Uo mumble, "We might be joining you soon."

The wind blew and Tohru and Uo heard Kyoko's voice she said, "I love you, be safe."

"Are you ready?" Shigure queried.

"Yes," came Hana's voice.

"Good, because they're here," Hatori said with satisfaction.

Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, and Uo stood outside looking at all of the people who were lined up against the houses to watch Akito cause members of their own family more pain and suffering than need be. Hana stood at Hatori's front door dressed in fine clothes and stepped out into the newly fallen snow.

"Hana!" Tohru called.

Hana walked right past them without a glance and stood with Akito on the other side. Shigure and Hatori could be seen in the doorway now watching Hana. They soon followed after her.

"Shigure! Hatori! You bastards! How can you side with that guy?" Kyo shouted as them as they walked past, Shigure smiling his 'I know something you don't know' smile. Hatori of course remained emotionless.

"Hana, go get Tohru for me," Akito instructed.

Hana nodded and moved slowly toward her friends. Uo bounced up and down impatiently she didn't notice that Hana had changed and neither did Tohru.

"Hana, give us a sign you're in there," Uo whispered anxiously.

Hana took Tohru by the arm and began her walk back toward Akito. Uo stared at her and grabbed Tohru's other arm.

"You can't take her," Uo told Hana.

"I CAN AND I WILL!" Hana shouted at Uo.

"Hana what's with the attitude? Tohru are you going to let her take you back to him? Fight her!"

"But, she's still Hana, at least on the outside. I can't hurt her," Tohru explained between sniffs.

"Hana!"

Akito laughed menacingly in front of them. Uo looked angry and turned to Yuki and Kyo, "Aren't you guys gonna do something?"

"Yeah," Kyo mumbled.

"So then do it!"

"Agh! What the hell are you doing, Cow! Get off of me, Snake! Hatori! Shigure! HANA!"

Hatori and Shigure stood in their place and Hana ran to Akito.

"Hana! No!"

Uo ran after her and stopped when Kisa showed up.

"Don't worry!" Kisa let her know.

Kagura grabbed Hana and held her own against her.

"Stop! Hanajima! Stop!" Kagura ordered.

Haru and Ayame stood their ground and Hatori approached him and Shigure called, "Hana, you can stop now."

Hana stopped resisting Kagura and Akito realized that Yuki and Kyo had now joined Haru and Ayame. He struggled more and stared afraid at Hatori as he raised his hand. Hiro took a snapshot of Akito's face and Hatori leaned his hand in and placed it over Akito's face.

"No! No! No!" Akito shouts were muffled by Hatori's hand.

"We're tired of a leader who doesn't care for us," Momiji said strongly.

"We're not gonna take it anymore!" Ritsu added quietly and then repeated himself more powerfully.

"You ordered Hatori to erase my memories of him and me. It's your turn!" the new Kana exclaimed.

"No! Stay away from me! Shigure! Protect me!"

Shigure said nothing and Hatori got that look in his eye that he was angry and he began to suppress Akito's memories of his evil, of him ruling the family and then stopped when Tohru grabbed Hatori's hand gently.

"That's enough. You've suppressed enough. Don't hurt anyone. I know he's got some good in him."

"Tohru! He's the one who threatened to kill Hana! Doesn't that matter to you?"

"Yes, but he's still a person. No matter how sinister he may be, he must be good."

"That's right Tohru, I'm good. I'm so good that I killed you."

Tohru only smiled and looked down at Akito's hand through her stomach.

"There's good inside everyone," Tohru whispered as she fell into Yuki's arms and he landed on his knees with her head on his lap.

"He didn't transform!" Uo gasped.

She grabbed Kyo and he stayed human Hana stared and everyone around them was amazed.

"Tohru, you, you broke the curse," Yuki stuttered.

"I guess so."

Hatori had retrieved his first aid kit and was tending to Tohru. Tohru shut her eyes and faded into darkness.

**

* * *

A year later**

Yuki stared at a grave and then walked away casually. The Sohma estate was quiet and Kyo came to Yuki.

"She wants you."

"Alright," Yuki said with a smile.

Hana stood at the door and smiled at Yuki.

"See you in a few minutes," she told him.

"Bye."

Yuki proceeded inside and saw his wife sitting in bed.

"It's here," Tohru said quietly.

Tohru and Yuki had a baby boy later on after Akito's death. The Sohmas said that this would be the head of their family but, his lifespan would be normal and the truth was that the curse was broken. They found out that the love that Yuki and Tohru had together was what broke the curse. Uo and Kyo lived happily with a daughter and surprisingly even Shigure found love no matter how illegal it was. Hana and Shigure were married secretly in the Sohma garden.

* * *

The End. R&R pls. 


End file.
